All About Dustin
by Sreym
Summary: During Dustin's infatuation with Marah, not everyone was amused. And it was hardest on one. A little slash I wrote a while ago.


**I came across this story on one of my old CDs today, and I thought I'd post it. After I watched "All About Beevil" for the hundredth time, I couldn't get over how different Hunter's reaction was compared to all the other rangers. So I wrote a story on his thoughts during the whole thing. **

**--**

**10-10-05**

**--**

There was no way to even begin to describe what it felt like to listen to Dustin in Ninja Ops that day. It was something Hunter never saw coming— and never wanted to. It wasn't anything horrible or extraordinary really, not compared to what they went through regularly, but . . . it was the worst thing he could have imagined at the time.

Dustin had fallen for someone.

And it wasn't Hunter.

_She_ wasn't even close.

They were all in Ninja Ops, listening as Dustin explained what had happened after Hunter and Blake left the track earlier that day. Hunter stared at him silently as Blake and the others tried to reason with him, but he had to fight to keep his mind on what they were actually saying. He couldn't quite believe Dustin this time. Marah? After everything that had happened . . . Sure, Dustin was always too trusting, but this was more than that.

"I'm telling you," Dustin said to Sensei, conviction in his voice. "Marah _wants_ to change and, I believe her."

Blake slapped Dustin lightly and he turned, facing Hunter in the process. "Man, did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" Blake asked. "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap."

Hunter managed to nod slightly in agreement, folding his arms and taking a quiet breath. Then he looked over as Tori spoke calmly. "How do we know it's not a bomb?" she asked. "Or a tracking device?"

Dustin didn't answer, and that was answer enough. He looked away, then back down at the device given to him, obviously fighting with something in his mind. He started to say something, but stopped himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter stated coldly, hearing the hostility in his own voice and wondering if the others did.

Dustin turned to him quickly, defensively. "Marah's not a goon. She's . . ." he stopped, looking back down. Hunter took a breath, holding it and glancing away. "Just a little confused," Dustin finished slowly.

Hunter shook his head slightly and Shane laughed, leaning in to Dustin and slapping his chest. "Dude . . . you are so into her!"

Hunter felt his chest tighten at the words, though he already knew they were true. _Please, Dustin, just deny it,_ he asked silently.

Dustin laughed sheepishly. "No, I'm not," he said vainly.

The others fought back their laughter and Hunter forced himself to smirk, gritting his teeth and blinking quickly at the unwelcome surge of emotions he felt as he watched Dustin's expression. This couldn't be happening.

"I mean, she's kinda cute," Dustin continued, almost blushing. "But . . ." he trailed off and their smiles faded. "I mean, she _really_ wants to help us," he said.

Hunter stared at him quietly, trying to understand the trust Dustin felt so easily. Had he forgotten everything Marah was a part of? They'd be dead if it was up to her, and he was practically giving his heart away. Even he had to know better than that. Marah might be—'cute'—but she was dangerous.

The alarm went off suddenly and they all looked up as Beevil appeared on the computer screen. "We shall see," Sensei said slowly, sounding almost suspicious. "Beevil has returned."

"Let's go," Shane said, turning quickly.

"Wait," Dustin said as the others followed. Hunter stayed beside him, watching him quietly. "I have to charge this thing up," Dustin said.

"Sorry," Hunter said coldly, and Dustin turned, meeting his eyes. "But that's your choice." He took a quick, almost shaky breath, and straightened. "We gotta go."

He left the room quickly and jogged to catch up with the others, trying to forget the expression in Dustin's eyes. What it was exactly, he couldn't even say. He wasn't sure if that was because he didn't know, or because he didn't want to, but it wasn't quite clear.

Blake turned back and looked at Hunter a moment. "You okay, bro?"

Hunter nodded stonily, not looking at his brother. "He's making a mistake," he said, hoping he sounded suitably hostile.

Blake looked at him quietly a moment. "I know," he said. Then he slapped Hunter's arm quickly. "Come on, we have to go."

Hunter nodded and they ran off.

--

Hunter had to admit it— though he would only ever do it to himself until it was proven— he was almost convinced. Watching Marah fight Beevil . . . she put on a pretty good show. She almost seemed genuinely changed. But, he just couldn't believe it. Something was wrong.

He stood with the others, watching as the two fought, none of them moving. He wasn't sure what exactly they should do. Might as well let them fight it out and see what happened, if Marah's true colors were brought out or not.

Beevil grabbed Marah's arms and twisted them roughly, then kicked her and sent her flying back into a patch of flowers. She lay motionless for a moment, then winced and looked up slowly as Beevil approached her.

Hunter glanced at Shane and the others, and Shane stepped forward to go to them. Hunter began to follow, but they stopped as a familiar voice shouted Marah's name, and Dustin came into view, still in his uniform and carrying the device. He tossed it to Marah and she stood, catching it and aiming it at Beevil as a low beam emitted from it.

Hunter looked at Shane, opening his facemask, and Shane did the same, shaking his head slightly. He didn't know what to do any better than Hunter did. Hunter looked back to Dustin, watching the boy grinning so happily as Beevil fell to the ground.

Marah placed the device on Beevil's motionless body and Hunter touched Shane's arm lightly. Shane nodded and they all ran up as Dustin met Marah on the steps. "That was awesome!" Dustin exclaimed. He turned to the others. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

Hunter felt himself smile slightly and looked up as Marah spoke. "Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you," she said with a smile, and he felt a knot form in his stomach as he realized something was very wrong. She waved an arm across herself and transformed out of her civilian clothes, back to her alien garb. "I want to do that myself."

Shane stepped forward with an angry grunt and Hunter put a hand on his chest, stopping him quickly. He couldn't help now.

Beevil stood quickly and stepped up beside Marah. "At last!" she exclaimed. "The truth!" She fired a blast at them and they all leapt out of the way quickly, taken by surprise. "Thanks for the energy boost, girlfriend!" Beevil said to Marah as they all stepped up again. "Our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can thank the dum-dum ranger for that," Marah said flatly, staring at Dustin. Hunter gritted his teeth as he raised his hands to his chest, ready to fight.

But Dustin just stood there. "You lied to me," he said simply, shakily.

"Well, duh," she answered shortly.

Tori came up beside Dustin, placing a hand on his shoulder and facing Marah. "Dustin was the only one who trusted you," she said, anger in her usually cool voice. "Who saw any good in you, and this is how you pay him back?" She shook her head. "That's low. Even for you."

Marah and Dustin's eyes never left each other's, and Hunter could have sworn for a moment he saw regret, even sadness, in Marah's. He didn't have to see Dustin's to know they were tear-filled.

Marah smiled suddenly. "Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me." She laughed loudly and Beevil joined in.

Dustin shook his head slightly, taking a breath. "No one, makes a fool of me," he said. He raised his morpher quickly. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form—ha!" He morphed and immediately brought out his sword, getting into stance, and Hunter followed suite with the others, wanting nothing more than to wipe the floor with that bitch at the moment.

Marah stared at them silently, and then snapped her fingers. "Get him," she called flatly.

The rest of the fight went by almost in a haze, Hunter hardly noticed when the wind rangers got their new sword modes and defeated the kelzack furies. His mind, and eyes, were drawn to Dustin, fighting Beevil by himself with an anger Hunter had never seen in him before.

It was no surprise when Dustin wanted to take Beevil down himself, but Hunter couldn't quite reason with it as he watched him fight. Dustin was really hurt, and he wanted Beevil to pay. He hadn't thought Dustin was even capable of desiring revenge of any kind, but then again . . . how could he not? Dustin was human, just like the rest of them. And that sensitive heart of his must be damn easy to break.

They all watched as Beevil went down in flames, and Dustin appeared on the ground a few feet away, demorphing silently without even glancing around. He didn't face any of them, and Hunter could almost feel what he must have as he stood there, staring silently at the place where Marah had disappeared.

He glanced at the others and they all powered down quietly. Then he went over to Dustin slowly, standing beside him. He stopped himself from asking if he was okay, knowing what the answer was, but wasn't sure what else to say. "Dustin . . ." he began.

"Don't," Dustin interrupted, not looking at him. "I know what you all want to say." He looked down, taking a slight breath. "I don't really want to hear it."

"I know." Hunter reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Dustin's shoulder. "It's okay."

Dustin looked up at him, eyes shining with tears, and shook his head a little. "I'm so stupid, Hunter. How could I—" he broke off, looking away again. "I just can't believe it."

Hunter paused. "It wasn't your fault," he said lamely. "I mean . . ." he took a small breath. "You can't help how you feel."

"I'm not sure what I feel," Dustin said quietly. He pulled away from Hunter, almost angrily. "Look, just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

Hunter nodded slowly. "Sure," he said. He couldn't help the disappointment he felt at being turned away, but he understood how Dustin felt. And he was hurting, maybe even more than Dustin, because of it.

He turned and went back to the others, leaving Dustin standing there alone, and Shane looked at him, worry clear on his face. "Is he okay?" he asked.

Hunter nodded. "He'll be all right. Come on, let's leave him be."

Shane paused, looking over at Dustin, but he nodded slowly and left with them. Hunter glanced back and saw Dustin sit silently on the stone bench around the flowers, putting his head in his hands. A stab of pain hit Hunter, but he forced himself to keep walking with the others. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. And one thought just wouldn't leave his mind.

_I'd never break your heart, Dustin . . ._

--


End file.
